


Hearts and Boys

by HPfanatic12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Humor, Love Confessions, Medical Jargon, One Shot, Quidditch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Katie learns she has a heart condition and her parents don't want her playing quidditch anymore. She crosses paths with Flint while at Hogwarts and learns a secret he's tried to keep to himself
Relationships: Katie Bell/Marcus Flint
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Hearts and Boys

She was six years when she first rode on a broom. 

Against her mother's wishes, her dad took her up in the air with her sitting in front, making sure to keep a firm grip on her so she didn't fall off. While up there, even so young, she felt so  _ free.  _ She just knew that she was meant to be flying and once she grew older, to be appreciative of quidditch, that was what she yearned for more than anything. 

She was eight when her dad brought her to her first professional quidditch game. It was a birthday gift, one that she had to wait an extra four months for, but it was all worth it as she leaned against the railing, watching in awe as the players whizzed by. 

At eleven, prior to her departure for Hogwarts, she continually lamented to her dad about how unfair it was that first years weren't allowed their own broomsticks, nor were they permitted to play. Whichever house she ended up in-anything  _ but  _ Slytherin- she was bound and wholly determined to prove her worth as a potential player the moment she was eligible for tryouts. 

She was twelve when Oliver picked her as a chaser for the team, the same year that Harry was chosen as the new seeker. In all honesty, she didn't harbor any ill feelings for him being able to live out what she'd desired for last year; he had much more talent, although he never flaunted it. 

After Hogwarts, she had a dream; a dream that she had no doubt about because she believed she was unstoppable, invincible. Nothing was going to get in her way of becoming a professional quidditch player. That was Oliver's dream, too and he made a promise that if he was ever made captain of Puddlemere (his all time favorite team), he would be sure to give her a position. 

It never occurred to her that something might go wrong to deter those plans she'd long set for herself. Because it wasn't supposed to happen. She was just ordinary Katie Bell, who didn't have bad things happen to her. Her life was typical, she was satisfied for the most part. 

Little did she know, during the summer before she was to start her fourth year, that was all going to change. 

\-- 

Toward the end of her third year, she began having problems. Before that throughout her childhood there had been the occasional moment where her heart felt like it was fluttering or she was experiencing a brief onset of dizziness. She didn't think it was anything to worry about; she was fairly active and loathed to sit down longer than she needed to. If anything, she was most likely working herself too hard, so, taking a small break would help. 

But then, the occurrences began becoming more frequent. Sometimes just walking to the other side of the corridor to get to class was a struggle or she would collapse on the ground after a particularly rough quidditch practice, panting and gripping the blades of grass. 

Out of mild concern, she went to see Madam Pomfrey to see if there was anything wrong. The matron did an exam on her, asked her a few questions but could find nothing unusual. Katie shrugged it off as possible exhaustion, figuring that if she went to bed a bit earlier, that would fix things. 

It hadn't. The attacks were coming out of nowhere, leaving her apprehensive and on edge. She tried to convince herself it was nothing, that she was simply being a hypochondriac and everything was fine. 

At the time, with only a week left of school, Katie made up her mind that once she was home, she would inform her parents of what had been going on. They would probably take her to the muggle doctor she'd been going to since she was born, there would be another exam and the doctor would tell her it was something that was not to be worried over. She would go home and that would be it. 

When the time came, her parents were a bit put off by the fact that she hadn't contacted them right away, more so after she began describing the attacks. Her dad took her to see Dr. Grayson and the moment the elderly man put his stethoscope onto her chest to listen to her heart and her breathing-he'd frown. 

It sent a wave of icy water down into her stomach, weighing her down like an anchor. 

Dr. Grayson wouldn't explain his expression. Instead, he finished up with the visit, further inquiring about the attacks she'd been dealing with and finally, recommending that she go to see a cardiologist within the area. 

It made the situation all more real for her. Her  _ heart _ . Merlin, that was more serious than she had initially anticipated. She thought it was nothing more than the flu! Or some upper respiratory thing she was prone to getting. Never had she suspected for a  _ second  _ that any of it could have been linked to her heart. 

It scared her; terrified her to no end. A million questions had run rampant through her mind, one that was the most prominent was whether or not this mysterious condition was going to kill her. Being that she was a half-blood with a muggle mother, illnesses that affected her wouldn't be the same for a pure-blood. She was susceptible, but that never bothered her before. 

Of course, her life had never been in danger before, either. 

A week passed by. Seven days of anxiety. Katie didn't even send any letters to her friends, putting the ones that she received in a pile on her wardrobe. She was in no mood to talk to anyone and her spirits didn't lift, even with her dad trying to comfort her by reminding her that they didn't even know what this was yet. 

In the meantime, she was told to stay away from her broom, least until the doctors visit was over. Her parents didn't want to risk triggering anything. Katie obeyed, though she was dismayed. Flying was a way to ease her stress, which she most definitely needed. 

So, she spent her days watching the telly or helping her dad work on his latest home improvement project. The next week, on a Friday, she would go see the cardiologist. Honestly, she just wanted to get it over with already. The suspense was killing her and a dozen scenarios of the possible diagnoses were flashing through her mind. 

When the time came, Katie woke up quite early that day, being that she was one of the first patients they would see. She went to the local children's hospital that was painted in bright colors with cheerful designs and play rooms to make you forget where you were, what you came there for. Katie and her dad went up to the fifth floor, the cardio center, where she was checked in and told to sit in the waiting room until Dr. Gordon was ready. 

She sat and distractedly watched the telly that was bolted in the corner of the wall, her eyes darting from the device to the large door separating the waiting room and the corridor that led to the patient rooms. It took nearly ten minutes, but a nurse in neon scrubs came to call out her name. 

They went back; the nurse wrote down the typical things, her height, weight and asked if she was on any medication (she wasn't). She and her dad were taken to a room at the end with one bed, two chairs that were off to the side and another rolling chair that was underneath a desk with a bulky computer. Along the walls were a few posters related to heart health; one about heart attacks, another about the right foods that gave you the most benefits for your heart and another that detailed how to do proper CPR.

Katie sat up on the bed, swinging her legs. Moments later, a young doctor with dark brown hair that was shortly chopped, walked in and greeted them warmly. 

Just like Dr. Grayson, he asked some of the usual questions, getting a little more specific when she began describing the situation further. He took out his stethoscope and had a listen, humming out a few  _ mhm's.  _

She was asked if it was alright if her dad stayed in the room and, after she said yes, was instructed to lie down where a nurse proceeded to place leads on her chest for the EKG she was getting done. The test was over quick enough but she’d have to wait a couple days to hear about the results until another specialist could take a look at them. 

So, she waited nearly three grueling days. Whenever the phone would ring, she would stop whatever she was doing, the nausea returning, staying until one of her parents shook their head, letting her know that it was someone else. 

Finally, the call from the doctor came. Her mother had her fingers wrapped around the phone cord, glancing back at Katie, speaking quietly. Katie wasn’t impatient by nature, but in that moment, she kept shifting, kept inhaling and exhaling, wishing that she’d just hung up already so she could find out what was going on. 

When her mother put the phone back down, she motioned for Katie to join her at the kitchen table, calling for Katie’s dad to come downstairs, too. When they were seated, that was when her mother began to explain. 

_ “The doctor says you have something called a heart arrhythmia,” she said, gently. “He’s not sure why , but for right now he’s working to find you some medicine that could help you feel better.”  _

It felt like an enormous weight was lifted off her shoulders. It couldn’t have been too bad if she was getting medication for it. The pills would treat it and she’d be fine. That’d be it; there was no major surgery or life threatening ailment that she’d practically worried herself sick over, believing that it might be the case. 

She could breathe now. 

But then came a piece of news that blinded her. 

_ “You’re joking,” she felt the air being taken out of her lungs. She waited for them to start laughing. Let her in on the bloody joke. Their faces were impassive, a touch of concern as they exchanged glances. “You’re joking. You’re not serious, right?”  _

_ “Honey-”  _

_ “Right?” she burst out.  _

_ She fled to her room, where she threw herself on her bed, weeping into her pillow.  _

It was gone, her future, everything. 

Everything she’d desired, what she’d worked for, trying to improve upon-it was all for nothing. 

She could no longer play quidditch. Her parents feared something would happen during a game or practice, some irreversible damage or worse. 

Her heart dropped to the floor, a nervous breathy laugh bubbling up from her. Surely they didn’t-why would they do that to her? Didn’t they know how much it meant to her? 

It was for her own good, they’d insisted. They’d prefer she not touch a broom anymore if she could avoid it.  _ Just like that _ . She was supposed to take it and be alright with it, no objecting at all because this was her  _ health  _ they were talking about. 

Out of a last minute, panicked decision, she brought up the idea of getting checked out at St. Mungos. Perhaps someone could cure it or ease her parents’ fears about her laying. 

She’d needed them to say yes, to trust her. 

They did, reluctantly. 

The following week, she visited a healer, feeling optimistic. It was the best hospital in the wizarding world, they had to know something. She certainly didn’t expect the healer to apologetically tell her that the division for dealing with muggle conditions wasn’t all that developed yet, least of all for the heart. Much to frustration, the healer  _ agreed  _ with her parents, said it was a good move on their part. 

The healer apologized once again before leaving. Katie sat on the designated bed, her body drooped, the melancholy encompassing her. 

It really was over. 

The best healers in the wizarding world couldn’t even fix it. They hardly knew what was wrong with her in the first place. Oh, but at least she was learning how to transfigure cups and lavitaing feathers! 

She was going to have to inform Oliver, so that would give him enough time to start looking for a replacement. 

_ Replacement  _

The word hit her harder, reinforcing how everything felt like it was crashing down around her. 

~~ 

The sun was setting over the horizon, casting an orange and yellow shadow over the land. 

She’d been back for two days, getting in the swing of waking up early and dealing with the mounds of homework that the professors piled up on them. 

It was during their first day back, when they were on their way to Gryffindor tower that Katie pulled at Oliver’s shoulder, jerking her head toward the side to motion for him to follow her. He did so, curiously eying her. She took him outside. It was dark out, with the moonlight shining down on them; a soft breeze flowing through that made the wisps that were framing her face to flow in front of her eyes. 

She didn’t know how she expected him to react-yell at her, maybe, for daring to ruin his chances at winning the cup? No. Oliver was a fanatic, everyone knew it, but he wouldn’t go so far as to blame her for something out of her control. 

His eyes softened, the  _ pity  _ evident on his face. Katie almost wished he would have yelled at her. That would have been more bearable. But she let him bend down and pull her into his arms, where she rested her head on his shoulder, determined not to cry  _ again _ . She’d been doing that too much lately and she despised it. 

He was too bloody nice about it, too. He offered to let her pick out the replacement but she politely declined. It was difficult enough, having to let him know everything. She wasn’t about to watch as someone else took what had been  _ her  _ position. There was already going to be some questions she’d have to answer, once the rest of the team got word of it. 

When they returned to the tower, Katie went straight up to her dorm, where she laid on her bed, staring up at nothing, ignoring her dormmate’s attempts at conversation with her. 

Katie kicked at the ground, letting out a noise of frustration. She’d been holding it all in, trying not to make it apparent to anyone how she was  _ really  _ feeling. Anytime someone would ask her-usually Angie or Oliver-she would put on a smile and insist she was fine. She knew they didn’t believe her; but they never pressed any further so that didn’t matter. 

The kick made her feel good. A bit of dirt flew into the air and she longed to do it again. 

She did. 

Unaware that a certain Slythering was watching her, not too far away, raising his eyebrows with interest. 

“Oi, finally off your rocker, Bell?” 

Katie closed her eyes. The humiliation was heavy. Of all the people that had to catch her, it just had to be Flint. 

He came closer, that same bloody smirk on his lips. She wanted to rip it off. “Hard of hearing, too, I see. Or are my words too difficult for your little Gryffindor brain to comprehend?” 

“I’m surprised a troll like you knows what the word means,” she said with a frosty glare. “Did your mother teach you that one, Flint?” 

His eyes hardened. He easily towered over but she held firm, giving it right back. “Watch it,” he snarled. “Wouldn’t want something bad to happen to you, would you, Princess?” 

“Merlin, you’re pathetic!” She snapped. “Do you really think I’m intimidated by you? You can insult me all you want, Flint, but at least I didn’t get hold back.” 

She thought he was going to strike her, nearly raising her arms to defend herself. She didn’t expect to see something flashing through his eyes. 

_ Hurt.  _

Bloody  _ hurt _ . It was so fast, if she hadn’t been staring up at him, she would have missed it. 

It left her feeling somewhat stunned. She didn’t think Flint was capable of feeling anything but anger. 

Instead of relishing in the victory, that she  _ finally  _ got one over him, she felt bad. 

She’d thrown something so personal right back into his face. The exact opposite of what she’d want for someone to do to her. 

“I-I,” she lowered her gaze to the ground, hastily turning around with the intent of going back to the castle. In that moment, that familiar feeling of fluttering her chest came back, the lightheadedness momentarily overtaking her. 

She emitted a small gasp, stumbling a bit and falling to her knees. Her hand flew to her forehead.  _ Don’t pass out, don’t pass out, don’t pass out _ , she inwardly groaned. 

She’d rather die than pass out in the middle of the courtyard, in front of Flint, who would do merlin-knows-what after she’d insulted him. 

“Bell?” Flint sounded confused, all of the anger gone from his voice. 

“I’m fine,” she managed to say, her arm reaching out in front of her as she got to her feet. “I’m fine, really.” She heard Flint snort, making a noise of surprise when one of his arms wrapped itself around her, aiding her over to a bench. 

“Just shut up,” he growled. Though, she noticed, it didn’t have the amount of bite this time. 

She sat down and rubbed at her face tiredly. “Thanks,” she muttered after a second passed. 

He was sitting as well, eyebrows furrowed, staring at her strangely. She was going to make a snarky remark about his face staying that way. “You gonna tell me what all that was about, Bell?” 

“Nothing.” 

He snorted. 

“It’s nothing,” she repeated. “I thanked you, didn’t I? You can leave now.” 

He didn’t. 

“Should take you to Madam Pomfrey,” he grunted. She wondered if he’d taken a bludger to the head already-if they were practicing. Oliver started today to no one’s surprise. He’d said that the rest of the team was still going to try to practice while he worked on finding a new chaser. Flint seemed just as obsessed as Oliver-or lose to it. Katie didn’t think anyone else’s enthusiasm for the sport could match Oliver’s-so it was plausible that they’d started, too. 

“Are you okay, Flint?” She couldn’t help herself. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he retorted. 

“Under normal circumstances, no,” she drawled. “Didn’t think you cared, Flint. Change of heart?” 

Flint was refusing to say a word. Katie rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath.  _ He  _ made the choice to help her and now he was acting like this? 

“How come you weren't practicing today?” Flint’s voice snapped her out of it. 

“What?” 

“How come you weren’t practicing with the other Gryffindorks?” He clarified. 

“You noticed?” She asked, eyebrows raising to her hairline. 

He ignored that. 

“I,” she didn’t want to disclose it to  _ him _ . But, really, there wasn’t anything to be ashamed of, and word would reach the rest of the students eventually. Hogwarts was a gossip mine, if she ever saw one. “I can’t play anymore,” she whispered, her throat feeling tight. 

“What?” he blinked. “What do you mean, you can’t play?” 

“I can’t play,” she said, her voice growing louder, out of annoyance. “I can’t bloody play anymore! What do you want me to say?” 

“Why?” Flint demanded. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” she sighed. 

“Try me.” 

“Why do you even care?” she scoffed. “Aren’t you happy? You’ve been trying to knock me off my broom since I joined the team.” 

She made to get up, he grabbed her wrist. She glanced at him warily. 

“What are you doing?” She said, softly. 

“Make me understand,” he looked uncomfortable. From what, she didn’t know. 

“Flint-” 

“Just stay.” She didn’t think his voice could go that soft. She hated how much she liked it. 

“Fine,” she sat back down and he let go. She toyed with her loose tie. “I can’t play because I have a heart arrhythmia.” 

There, she said it. Without crying, too. She should be proud of herself. She wasn’t. No, Katie was watching Flint out of her peripheral vision. Watching as his face went blank. 

“What’s that?” 

“It’s-” She didn’t anticipate having to give him a medical lesson. “My heart beats too fast sometimes and I get dizzy. Sometimes I feel like I’m gonna faint.” 

She looked away. 

“The muggle doctor-that’s what they call healers-is putting me on some medicine but my parents want me to stay off the pitch and it’s not bloody fair!” She burst out. She turned back to him, trying to get control of the tears that were brimming in the corner of her eyes. “We tried St. Mungos but they were clueless.” Her body trembled, she tried to regain some composure but that was a lost cause. “I wanted to keep playing after school and now I can’t and-Merlin, what’ll I do now? I’ve never wanted to do anything else!” 

She couldn’t believe she spilled all that to Flint. But what’s done is done, it was out there. She waited for the inevitable; the taunting, him to run off to inform the rest of the Slytherin team about this latest development. 

But that never happened. 

“I’m sorry, Bell,” he looked sincere and it was startling. “M’sure you’ll think of something.” 

It was her turn to snort. Then, feeling the remorse come back at her with full force, she said, sheepishly, quietly, “I’m, err, sorry, too, Flint. For what I said. It was out of line.” 

He shrugged. “Not like I haven’t heard it before.” 

“That doesn’t make it right,” she argued, frowning. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I accept your apology.” 

He gave a smile, a  _ real  _ smile. Pushing his teeth aside, it was actually nice, she decided. He should do it more often. 

Her face felt hot-Merlin, was she blushing over  _ Flint _ ? 

Neither uttered another word. Katie focused her attention on the sunset, absentmindedly tapping her foot. She was so engrossed, so out of reality, that she almost didn't hear him. 

"It's not true," he said, quietly. 

"What isn't?" 

"That I'm happy to see you go. I did what I did because it's quidditch and-" He looked away. 

"And?" She prompted. "And what?" 

"It's nothing," he shook his head. "Forget about it." He got up. 

"Oh, bloody hell," She groaned and stopped him from leaving. "Stop dancing around the subject and just tell me, you dolt!" 

She was tired of playing games. 

"No," he said, firmly. "Forget it, Princess. Go back to your tower like a good Gryffindor." 

She threw her hands up in the air, trying to ignore the way her stomach twisted at the nickname. "Would you just tell me already!" 

"No." 

"Flint," she said, warningly. 

" _ Bell _ ," he said, mockingly. 

"Screw you!" She snapped. 

He smirked devilishly. "You can try." 

The tips of her ears reddened. He must have noticed, the tosser was enjoying it. He  _ would _ . Katie detected something different to him than all the other times she'd verbally sparred with him; his eyes were light. Like they were merely having a playful banter and not leading to the shouting matches they'd had previously. 

He suddenly chuckled. 

"Do your parents know you've got a mouth on you, Bell?" 

She crossed her arms. "Do yours know that you flirt inappropriately with fourteen year old girls?" 

"No, but I'll mention it in the next letter," and he did something that made her feel equally flustered and confused: he  _ winked  _ at her. 

He must have taken a bludger to the head. That was the only suitable explanation for how his mood had shifted. He was loopy, that was it. Tomorrow, he'd be alright. Back to his git self. Tormenting the younger years and trying to break Oliver's hand as they shook before a match. 

She felt a  _ pang  _ at the reminder that she wouldn't be there to witness it. 

"Did I break your brain, Bell?" He tilted his head. 

She scoffed. "In your dreams, Flint." 

"And what a  _ lovely  _ dream that would be." 

"Stop that!" She hissed. 

"Stop what?" He feigned innocence. 

"You know what!" 

"No," he pretended to think, certainly something laughable for him. "Might have to tell me." 

Katie could feel a headache coming on. She grumbled something vulgar under her breath. 

Flint whistled. "Didn't know goody-goody Gryffindors knew words like that. What would mummy and daddy think if they heard that?" 

She ignored him, glaring up at him as fiercely as she could muster. He further irritated her by chuckling again. "What?" She barked. 

"You're tiny." 

It caught her off guard. "Excuse me?" Idly, she wondered how they wandered so far from the original topic. "I am not," she said, indignantly. 

"You barely come up to my chest," he pointed out, with the most infuriating grin.

"What's your point?" She said, impatiently. 

He shrugged. "It's cute."

Her brain promptly short circuited. "What?" She spluttered. 

"You heard me." 

Cute. Marcus Bloody Flint thought she was cute. 

Maybe she  _ had  _ passed out and this was limbo. 

"What?" She repeated. "Why-you don't mean that." 

Flint crossed his arms. "Don't tell me what I do and don't mean, Bell. Much as you like to think you do, you don't know me."

"I know enough," she said with her Gryffindor bravery coming through. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," she puffed up her chest, "you're trying to trick, that's all. Let me guess, Pucey or Higgs are hiding with a camera? I'm not stupid, Flint." 

His gaze lingered on her, unsettling her. "No," he agreed. "You're not." 

She didn't anticipate him agreeing with her. "So it  _ is  _ a trick," she said, triumphantly. "Honestly, Flint, you think you're so...." 

She trailed off. Flint took a step forward, invading her personal space. "What are you doing?" She breathed, convinced that she was really in for it now. 

His fingers slid underneath her chin, bringing her up to meet his eyes. "Look, Bell....I-I fancy you." She was stunned. "There's always been something special about you." 

"You're lying," she swallowed. 

He shook his head. "You weren't supposed to find out," he said, admittedly. "Too young, for one thing. S'why I was pretty rough with you on the pitch. Didn't think you'd ever think I liked you if I did." 

He was right. She didn't. Because the idea sounded ludicrous. 

"Why me?" She couldn't help but ask. "Surely there are plenty of girls in Slytherin you'd prefer." 

"They aren't you," he said, simply. "Believe me, I've tried, because I didn't think I'd ever get this far. But they don't make me feel nearly as much as you do." 

An anxious feeling exploded within her. Her tongue felt flimsy, her legs shaky. Flint bent down closer, his lips ghosting near her ear. "You can't tell me you don't feel it, too."

She barely repressed a shiver when his thumb caressed her cheek. It was so gentle, with Flint looking at her in the most delicate way. 

"Salazar, you're beautiful." 

A flush lit up her face prettily; her lips curling into a bright smile. 

\-- 

The darkness swept over the land. They hid out behind a wall that was away from any windows, any prying eyes. It was getting near to curfew and she should have been heading back to her dorm instead of sitting there with Flint. Anyone that came across the two would have been sent into early heart failure and the news would have been all over the school in a matter of minutes. Even with that in mind, the temptation is enticing. Katie felt drawn to him, curiosity peeking through, especially after that rather intimate moment they’d shared. Before tonight, she’d hardly given him much thought and now; all these  _ feelings  _ were sprouting up, bringing forth new and exciting possibilities she never considered. 

They were facing each other; Katie’s feet were tucked underneath of her, Flint kept his legs up, his knees up near his chest. It’d been quiet for all of two minutes. The crickets chirped, the only noise that was reaching her ears. She itched to speak, but then her brain would go fuzzy, rendering her useless. What  _ was  _ there to say? Flint had been right, there was something there and she would have been daft to say there wasn’t. But where did they go from here? There were loads of things that needed to be touched on-his family, for one. If they dared to act upon  _ this _ , she was fairly sure his parents wouldn’t be too pleased with the fact their son was fraternizing with the enemy. 

“You’re really quiet,” Flint observed. He picked at the grass, twirling a blade around his finger. 

Katie licked her lips, taking a shallow deep breath. “Yeah. Suppose I am.” 

“If you want, we can forget this,” Flint offered. But she knew that was the last thing he really wanted. “I’ll go back to insulting you and pulling your hair and you’ll look at me like I’m the knickers Snape wears.” 

“You  _ git! _ ” She let out a gasp of laughter, narrowly missing the satisfied look Flint had for making her laugh. “I’m never going to be able to unsee that!” 

“Consider that revenge, Bell,” Flint teased her. “For all you’ve said to me.” 

“I was never  _ that  _ cruel,” she protested. 

“Perhaps not. But Slytherins don’t play fair, do we?” 

She untucked a leg to kick him. “Jerk.” 

“Just for you, Princess.” 

She flashed him a smile. “What else will you do for me?” 

“My, my, Bell. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that was an offer.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Do you only think about sex?” 

“Only when the opportunity arises,” he grinned. “Otherwise it’s quidditch or you.” 

He’d said so casually. It made her wonder if it was true. It was, wasn’t it? Otherwise, they wouldn’t still be together. 

“I see you don’t believe me.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “How did you-” 

“You’re like an open book, Bell. Might to work on that. Someone’ll take advantage of that, one day.” 

“Someone like you?” 

“Oh, you wound me. And here, I thought we were working past our issues.” 

“I haven’t got any issues.” 

“Ahh, see that’s where you’re wrong.” 

She raised an eyebrow challengingly. “Enlighten me.” 

“Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, just like the rest of your fellow Gryffindors, you’re prejudiced against us Slytherins,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Her mouth fell open in a gape. “I am not!” 

“Now hold on, keep the claws in,” he gave her a look. She shut her mouth. “You’re not as bad as Wood- _ Salazar, _ let me finish, would you!” he said before she could try to interrupt him again. “ _ As I was saying _ ,” he leveled her with a look, “you’re not as bad as Wood or Dumbledore is, but it’s still something you should work on. We’re not all that bad.” 

“Like Malfoy?" 

"Malfoy's a git," he said, easily. "But you can't group us all together like that. We're not all wannabe Death Eaters or blood purists." 

She eyed him suspiciously. "Maybe not," she settled on. "But you lot don't speak out against those that do so really, you're just as guilty." 

He rubbed a hand over his face, exasperated. "Merlin, Bell. You're not  _ that  _ dumb, are you?" 

Somehow, it felt better when he was insulting her. Less strange and unfamiliar. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I know you Gryffs think the world is all sunshine and rose's but it ain't. Slytherin has its own rules. Malfoy's a git but his father has power and influence. He could wipe any of our families out, literally and monetarily." 

"But that's not right," she frowned. 

"That's how it works, Princess. S'why it's just easier to ignore the little sod. Pucey and Higgs can't stand him either." 

She had a realization. "Didn't Malfoy replace Higgs as seeker?" 

"Mhm. Higgs was furious. Can't say I blame him. Neither of us knew about it 'till that morning. Malfoy's father went straight to Snape and that was the end of it." 

"Unbelievable," Katie shook her head. "And he isn't even that good. He spends more time trying to antagonize Harry than trying to get the snitch." 

"Right," Flint nodded. "It's why his father bribed us in the first place. Even  _ he  _ knew his son wouldn't stand a chance against everyone else." 

Katie scooted closer, closing the gap just by a little bit more. Her heart was thumping. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." 

She didn't know how to phrase it so he wouldn't get offended. But she had to know. "You said you're not all the same," she began, attempting to tie together a coherent sentence, "so, what do you think of....well, you know." 

"Muggles and muggleborns?" He finished for her. "Look, Bell, I don't really care. I don't think muggleborns are stealing our magic or whatever crap Malfoy's spewing." 

She was relieved. "So you don't agree with You-know-Who, then?" 

"Course not." 

She let out a breath. "Oh, good." 

"Now can I ask you something?" 

"Alright," she said, slowly. 

"You clearly feel it too, or else you wouldn't have stayed," he said. "So, what now?" 

_ Good question  _

"I don't know," she admitted. "Look, Flint-" 

"Marcus," he corrected with a hint of a smile. 

"Marcus. I've never done this before." 

"Fancied a Slytherin?" 

"Fancied a bloke," she said. "I've never really thought about boys." 

"We don't have to do anything," he shrugged. "I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want, Bell." 

"Katie." Fl- _ Marcus _ looked extraordinarily happy to hear that. "And I never said. I just said I've never done this before." 

"So?" He looked at her expectantly. "What does that mean?" 

"I don't know," she sighed. "I feel something, but I don't want to just rush into it. And then there's your age..." 

"Katie," Marcus took her hand. She hitched her breath. "We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I'll wait, if I have to." 

"I don't want to wait," she said, even surprising herself. "But we can't tell anyone. Merlin, they'll explode." She could only imagine the backlash they'd receive. 

"I don't mind," he said, simply. 

Katie couldn't push back the goofy grin. 

"Meet me here in a few days?" He whispered. She nodded. "I'll bring something from the kitchens for us." 

"You mean, for a date?" 

"If that's what you want." 

"I do," she murmured. 

A moment later, when the wind swept through, she shivered, wishing that she'd brought a cloak with her. Her uniform didn't offer that much protection against the cold. 

"Cold?"

"Obviously," she muttered. 

He rolled his eyes, flattened his legs down and opened his arms up. "Come here, Princess." 

"Why?" 

"So I can choke ya. What do you  _ think,  _ Bell?" 

"Oh, now we're back to surnames." Nonetheless, she did as he said, snuggling into his side as he wrapped his arms around her, enclosing her in his warmth. "Thanks." 

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, good-naturedly. "Can't have you dying from hypothermia out here. Wouldn't look good for a pro quidditch player to be in azkaban." 

She felt him stiffen after the words left his mouth, she reckoned because he mentioned quidditch. "Who knew you were such a romantic?" she snorted and he relaxed. "Did you come up with that all by yourself or did Daddy help you?" 

"Don't think you're in a position to be mouthy," he squeezed her gently. 

"And yet, I am." 

"Didn't anyone tell you to respect your betters?" He said, playfully. 

"Well, when I find one, I will." 

"Stupid Gryffindor," he muttered, nuzzling her head. 

"Arrogant Slytherin," she mocked his tone. 

"Harpy." 

"Troll." 

"Really original there, Bell." 

"Oh, like yours was  _ any  _ better." 

"It was, actually. Accurate, too." 

"And mine wasn't?" 

"No. Yours was just rude." 

"Because you're  _ never  _ rude," Katie deadpanned. 

"Never," he agreed. "I'd venture to say I'm a perfect gentleman." 

"Oh, dear. Delusional  _ and  _ arrogant." 

"Just how you like it." 

She elbowed him. "Oh, shut up." 

"That's it? I expected something better from Katie Bell than just shut up." Then, he added, "See, you didn't deny it." 

"Whatever." 

"Because it's true, isn't it?" 

"You wish."

"Hmm," Marcus feigned thoughtfulness. "You called me Marcus. You stayed with me and let me hold  _ and  _ your face got all red when I complimented you. I'd say it's true." 

"My face was  _ not  _ red!" 

"'Fraid it was, Princess," Marcus grinned. 

She huffed.

"Can I ask you something else?" 

"You just did," she said, jerking when he poked her in the side. He chuckled. 

"Are you still upset? You know, about the quidditch thing?" 

Katie tucked her head under Marcus', sighing. "A little. I just...I don't know. I didn't think it'd come to that. It hurts. I hate it. It's not fair and before you say it, I  _ know  _ that life's not fair, but still." 

Marcus leaned his down on top of hers. "I don't really know what to say. I'm sorry, Katie. Was Wood angry?" 

"I wish he was," Katie muttered. "Rather him shouting at me than pitying me."

"I'm sure he wasn't." 

That might be the first time he'd ever defended Oliver. 

"You didn't see him," she said, moodily. "I saw it in his eyes. He said I could pick the replacement." 

"But you don't want to." 

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, shifting somewhat so she could look up at him. "I know Oliver meant well, but that was a horrible idea." 

"Are you going to any of the matches?" He asked her. 

"I don't know," she told him. "I might just hide out in my dorm instead." 

It'd be better than sitting in the stands, watching as her friends did the very thing she wanted to do more than anything else. 

"No, you won't," he said, firmly. 

She scowled. "Flint-" 

"Bell. Where's that annoying Gryffindor bravery that you lot wear like some medal? What's stopping you from going?" 

"You don't get it," she insisted. 

"Don't you remember that time when you got hit by that bludger?" 

"You'll have to be more specific," she said, dryly. 

"Your second year. Pucey hit it at you. You went down for a second and got right back up to yell at him," Flint was smiling, as if it amused him. "Highs thought it was hilarious and reminded Pucey of it every change he got." 

"So? What's your point?" 

"My point  _ is _ ," he emphasized, "you didn't let that bludger stop you from trying to attack Adrian-" She recalled that. After she'd yelled at him, Oliver had to hold her back so she didn't lunge at him. "So unless you've somehow lost your passion for quidditch, you and I both know you'd rather be there." 

"Yeah," She whispered. 

"Don't let this get you down, Katie. You're stronger than that," Marcus said, sincerely. 

Katie hugged him, her forehead resting against his shoulder. She inhaled the unique scent that was Marcus. "Thanks." 

"I'll miss trying to knock you off your broom," he said to her. 

"I'll miss it, too," she said, grinning. 

".....Does this mean you'll cheer for Slytherin?" 

"In your dreams, Flint," she rolled her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If I got anything wrong about the medical stuff, oops. I tried to make it accurate. 
> 
> I'm also gonna write more for this couple. I actually have a little list going of one shots I'm gonna post (not just about this couple, though).


End file.
